


Bite me, love me

by Micks_snickers



Category: IT (1990), It-Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Human Eddie, M/M, Reddie, Vampire Eddie, Vampire Richie, bloodsucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micks_snickers/pseuds/Micks_snickers
Summary: Richie and Eddie get up to some midnight fun





	Bite me, love me

Eddie lay on the bed awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend, the two vampires lived alone together in a house just off chestnut street in Derry Maine. They weren't cruel they only sucked the blood of animals

However Eddie did have one thing he loved doing, he loved when Richie but him and sucked some of his blood

Being the little weirdo that he is that's why he was waiting up for Richie. The curtains pulled apart and a large gust of air blew into the room, Richie was back. Eddie sat up and stared at him as he walked into the room.

"Hey Richie" Eddie said leaning back exposing his neck

"Hey sweetie" Richie said climbing on top of his boyfriend

The two boys kissed softly and Richie leaned backwards and pulled Eddie into his lap, he firmly gripped his partners butt as he slid his tongue into his mouth. Eddie pulled away after a few minutes

"Chee"

"Yes sweetums?"

"Will you ummm will you do the thing?"

"Now?"

Eddie nods

"Okay, if you want"

Eddie sqeauled in excitement and removed his polo shirt, he tilted his head to the left as Richie exposed his fangs and bit Eddie in between his neck and shoulder digging his fangs in deep.

The smaller vampire moaned as his boyfriend gently sucked at his neck, he tightened his grip on Richie's shoulders. Richie gently rubbed at Eddie's back and was careful not to harm him in any way

Richie released Eddie from his grip and kissed his plump lips

"That what you wanted?"

"Yes"

Richie smiles and kisses his nose "come on honey lets sleep the sun will be up soon"

Eddie lay in bed with his back to Richie as the tall boy wrapped himself around his partner kissing his neck, they held hands as Richie buried his face in the crook of Eddie's neck

"Night spaghetti"

"Don't call me that................night Chee" 

Richie giggled softly as the two boys fell asleep feeling so in love and so happy together, after all they had eternity why not enjoy it?


End file.
